Truth or Dare?
by tomo-chan s
Summary: Hanya karena permainan Truth or Dare membuat Hinata menjalankan permintaan Sakura yang menurutnya menyebalkan. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or Dare?**

**Peringatan: OOC, typo(maybe), SasuHina, first fic, hancur lebur, etc.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Pair: SasuHina, NaruSaku**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin nakal berdesir membelai wajah cemberut Hinata. Ia hanya menghela napas pelan untuk mengekspresikan kebosanannya. Ia menutup matanya, menghirup udara segar yang melewati wajah manisnya. Diliriknya seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang duduk di sampingnya sedang memutar-mutar bosan ponsel Android miliknya.

"Sakura-chan..." rengek Hinata bosan.

Wajahnya kembali cemberut mendapati sahabatnya sedari kecil tak menggubris panggilannya. Bibirnya mengerucut maju dengan alis yang bertautan dan matanya yang menyipit.

"Sakura-chan..." panggil Hinata kembali sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu mungil Sakura.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura sambil melirik Hinata melalui ekor matanya.

"A-aku bosan." jawab Hinata.

Beginilah sikap Hinata di depan sahabat kecilnya. Sangat manja, benar-benar berbeda dengan sikap Hinata di depan orang lain. Jam kosong membuat kedua gadis cantik itu merasa jenuh. Itulah alasan mengapa mereka hanya bermalas-malasan di tempat duduk mereka.

"Ah Hinata-chan... kau kawaii!" ucap Sakura dengan semangat yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil mencubit pipi gembul Hinata. Hinata yang dicubit hanya mengerang kesakitan.

"A-aw, s-sakit S-sa-saku-chan." ucap Hinata terbata-bata. Sakura yang tak tega melihat sahabatnya kesakitan akhirnya melepas tangan nakalnya dari pipi Hinata.

"Hehe, gomen. Kalau bosan, bagaimana jika kita bermain permainan yang sedang populer, emm, namanya Truth or Dare. Kau tau permainan itu kan?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Tentu aku tau Saku-chan. Ayo kita mulai." jawab Hinata ikut bersemangat.

"Emm, biar adil, bagaimana kalau kita memakai suit gunting batu kertas? Contohnya, ketika giliranku, kamu kalah berarti Truth, dan jika kamu menang berarti Dare. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Deal?" jelas Sakura dengan panjangnya.

"Deal! Siapa yang mulai lebih dulu?"

"Aku saja." jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah, kau duluan." ucap Hinata.

"Gunting batu kertas!" ujar mereka berdua.

Batu bertemu gunting, Sakura menang. Berarti ia mendapat bagian Truth. Sekarang, giliran Hinata yang bertanya.

"Saku-chan, siapa lelaki yang kau sukai di sekolah ini?" tanya Hinata antusias. Wajahnya menampakkan wajah tak sabar.

Blush! Memerahlah wajah Sakura mendengarnya.

"Em, a-ano Hinata-chan. Ta-tapi, jangan bilang si-siapa-siapa ya?"

"Tenang saja Sakura-chan." ucap Hinata.

"A-ano, d-dia...d-dia, N-na-na-naruto-senpai." aku Sakura sambil menunduk. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tawa.

"Pfh, hihi, baiklah Sakura-chan, Naruto-senpai ya, akan kurahasiakan. Kau lucu sekali jika terbata-bata Saku-chan." ucap Hinata tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Memang, menggoda sahabatmu seru bukan?

"Hush, Hinata-chan! Jangan terlalu keras bicaranya! Nanti ketahuan!" omel Sakura panik sambil menutup mulut Hinata dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Hehe, aku kan hanya bercanda Sakura-chan. Baiklah sekarang giliranku!" ucap Hinata dengan semangat yang membara.

Gunting, batu, kertas!

Batu dan gunting, Hinata kalah dan ia harus bersiap menerima perintah dari Sakura. Hinata hanya melotot tak percaya sedangkan Sakura hanya membuat seringai lebar.

"Emh, ano Saku-chan, jangan susah-susah ya, kumohon..." pinta Hinata dengan wajah memelas disertai puppy eyes andalannya yang tentunya tak mempan untuk Sakura sekarang.

"Emm, bagaimana ya?" tanya Sakura memasang pose berpikir dengan menaruh salah satu telunjuknya di dagu lancipnya sambil melebarkan seringainya.

"Kumohon..." lirih Hinata.

"Baiklah, karena kau sahabat baikku, jadi tak akan kusuruh yang susah-susah."

"Ah! Benarkah? Kau sungguh baik Saku-chan." ujar Hinata langsung berhambur ke pelukan Sakura.

"Tentu Hinata-chan. Aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui rahasia Sasuke-senpai, itu mudah bukan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tenang. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya membulatkan kedua maniknya.

"A-apa? J-jangan bilang ka-kalau S-Sasuke-senpai yang galak itu?" tanya Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah yang terlihat sangaaat shock!

"Tentu saja Hinata. Ah, aku meralat ucapanmu, ia itu tampan dan jenius, tidak galak kok, hanya sedikit err buas." jelas Sakura dengan senyum lima jari miliknya. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya memasang muka cemberut.

"A-apa-apaan itu! Bagaimana aku mau mengetahui rahasianya, berbicara dengannya saja tidak pernah!" ucap Hinata dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Dalam hati ia berharap Sakura akan meringankan 'perintah' yang di berikan kepadanya.

"Oh, tidak bisa Hinata-chan. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Lagi pula itu tak terlalu sulit. Tadinya pun aku ingin menyuruhmu menyatakan perasaanmu kepada Hidan, lelaki yang selalu mengejarmu sedari kita Junior. Apa kau mau?"

"Tentu tidak Saku-chan..." ujar Hinata. Hinata sangat malas jika sudah membahas lelaki itu, Hidan. Ia mengaku jika sedari kecil sudah menyukai Hinata, tetapi penampilan nya yang layaknya preman membuat Hinata menolaknya, menakutkan katanya. Demi Hinata, ia rela memasuki sekolah yang sama dengan Hinata. Tapi untungnya, Hinata tak pernah satu kelas dengannya.

"Nah, kalau tidak mau, lakukan saja apa yang kusuruh." ujar Sakura.

"T-tapi Sakura-chan..."

"Hus, tak ada tapi-tapian. Kau harus konsisten dong Hinata-chan. Tadi saja aku sudah menjawab apa yang kau mau kan?" ujar Sakura.

"B-berapa waktu yang kau berikan?" tanya Hinata memasang raut wajah agak kesal, yang membuat orang yang melihatnya bisa terpesona.

"Secepatnya." ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"B-baiklah." ujar Hinata sambil menghela napas.

"Anak pintar." kata Sakura sambil mengusap puncak kepala Hinata sehingga membuat rambutnya berantakan.

"Saku-chaaan...! Berantakan!" ujar Hinata penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Hehe, gomen."

.

.

.

.

Drt... Drt... Drt...

Getaran dari ponsel layar sentuh berwarna lavender milik Hinata membuat perhatian Hinata yang terpusat ke buku Kimia menjadi terpusat ke ponsel pintar miliknya.

_**1 New Message!**_

_**From: Saku-chan**_

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya sejenak. Ia heran, tak biasanya malam-malam begini Sakura mengiriminya pesan. Hinata pun mengentuh layarnya, tepat di tulisan 'open'.

_**From: Saku-chan, 08XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Text: Gimana Hinata-chan? Sudah ada kemajuan?**_

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah membaca isi pesan itu. Oh tuhan, ia baru ingat sekarang, pasti Sakura menanyakannya karena hal itu.

**FLASHBACK**

"Panas sekali Sakura-chan. Aku lelah, bagaimana jika kita membeli minuman?" tanya Hinata membujuk Sakura.

"Tidak. Tahan sebentar Hinata-chan. Aku takut akan ada bus yang lewat, nanti akan semakin lama kita menunggu." ucap Sakura.

"Hiks, kau kenapa? Perasaanku hari ini kau jahat sekali Saku-chan." ujar Hinata sambil berpura-pura terisak.

"Hehe, sekali-kali tak apa kan?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum membuat Hinata semakin cemberut.

"Huh... kau jahat Sakura-chan." ujar Hinata sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Bmm...

Bus datang kearah mereka, tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan yang membahana.

"Kyaa! Sasuke-kun! Kau naik bus? Bareng aku saja ya?"

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun, dimana mobil kerenmu?

"Kyaa...! Kyaa...!"

Dan masih banyak teriakan lainnya. Hinata pun menoleh kearah suara dan mendapati seorang pangeran sekolah yang terkenal karena ketampanannya, kejeniusannya, kekayaannya, kedinginannya, dan kearoganannya. Glek! Hinata menelan ludahnya sendiri ketika melihat tatapan tajam itu tertuju padanya. Bukan terpesona, tetapi takut.

"Eh, liat Hinata-chan! Itu Sasuke-senpai! Ini kesempatanmu untuk mendekatinya!" ujar Sakura histeris.

"Eh?!" ujar Hinata bingung.

BRUK!

Sakura mendorong Hinata. Tepat ke arah Sasuke. Suasana yang tadinya ramai berubah menjadi sunyi, hingga sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi.

"Aku duluan Hinata-chan. Jaaa!"

ucap Sakura sambil memasuki bus, hingga pintu bus tertutup dan bus telah berjalan menjauh. Sekarang posisi Hinata dan Sasuke bisa di bilang sangat tidak mengenakkan. Hinata yang menimpa Sasuke hingga jarak diantara keduanya sangat sempit, kedua wajah saling bertatapan dengan wajah yang sama-sama memerah dan jaraknya ituloh! Hanya terpaut 10 cm! Benar-benar mengejutkan! Otak jenius Sasuke yang cepat dalam berpikir pun menjadi sangat lambat. Jantungnya sudah berdetak tak karuan hingga membuatnya lemot. Suasana masih sepi, hanya saja sudah banyak fansgirl setia Sasuke yang memberikan tatapan membunuh kepada Hinata. Sasuke yang baru tersadar langsung memasang wajah datarnya kembali, walau samar-samar ada warna kemerahan di pipinya.

"Nona, bisakah anda minggir dariku?" nada yang biasa dipakainya, dingin. Sasuke merutuki dirinya yang berbicara sedingin itu kepada gadis manis itu. Hinata yang baru tersadar mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, sampai ia sadar dan wajahnya malah bertambah memerah.

"Eh?! G-gomen s-senpai." Hinata pun berdiri dari tubuh Sasuke dan bertambah kaget ketika melihat banyak gadis yang memberinya tatapan membunuh membuat peluh turun dari dahinya. Sasuke pun berdiri dan menatap para fansgirl nya dengan tatapan membunuh, membuat fansgirl nya takut.

"Kenapa kalian lihat-lihat? Pergi sekarang!" perintah Sasuke membuat para fansgirl nya bubar dengan wajah masam.

End Of **Flashback**

'Kemajuan dari mana. Aku saja langsung kabur ketika ada taksi lewat.' ucap Hinata di dalam hatinya. Ia pun mengetik balasan untuk Sakura dan menyentuh kata 'send'.

Sementara di tempat lain, seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu sedang menunggu balasan dari seseorang, mungkin lebih tepatnya dua orang.

Drt... Drt... Drt...

Getaran itu membuatnya dengan cepat mengambil ponsel pintarnya dan membuka pesan masuk itu.

_**From: Unknown Number (08XXXXXXXXX)**_

_**Text: Apa kau yakin rencanamu akan berhasil?**_

Sakura menyeringai melihat isi pesan yang baru saja di bacanya. Ia dengan cepat mengetik balasan pesan tersebut.

_**To: Unknown Number (08XXXXXXXXX)**_

_**Teks: Senpai meremehkanku? Tenang saja, aku lebih mengetahui Hinata dari pada Senpai. Apa yang akan senpai berikan jika berhasil?**_

Sakura pun mengirim pesan tersebut. Baru saja mengirim, ia mendapatkan kembali pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

'Cepai sekali Senpai itu membalasnya.'

**To be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note: Hai semua :) perkenalkan, tomo author baru di FFN, mohon maaf kalau fic tomo mengecewakan kalian.. Makasih buat yang udah baca.. Tomo juga newbie di FFN, dulu hanya seorang silent reader, dan sekarang ngebuat akun di FFN.. Mohon kritik dan sarannya senpai, tomo terima dengan senang hati :)**

**Review, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth or Dare?**

**Warning: OOC, typo(maybe), SasuHina, first fic, hancur, etc.**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei**

**Pair: SasuHina, NaruSaku**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dilihatnya pesan itu oleh Sakura. Ia pun baru tersadar jika ia juga mengirim pesan kepada sahabatnya, Hinata.

From: Hinata-chan

Text: Kau kejam Saku-chan. Aku ditinggal sendirian. Apa katamu? Kemajuan dari mana? Aku saja langsung kabur ketika ada taksi lewat.

Sakura terkikik geli membaca pesan yang di kirim sahabatnya itu. Ia pun mengetik balasan pesan itu dengan cepat.

To: Hinata-chan

Text: hehe, gomen Hinata-chan. Kau payah, masa langsung kabur? Pasti ini karena dari kecil kau tak pernah mendekati seorang cowok pun :p atau jangan-jangan kau y*ri dan menyukaiku? XP

Sakura mengecek kembali pesannya sebelum mengirimnya ke Hinata. Ia terkikik sendiri membacanya, lalu ia mengirimnya.

Drt... Drt... Drt...

Sakura melirik lagi ke arah ponselnya.

1 New Message

Unknown Number

Dibukanya pesan itu oleh Sakura.

From: Unknown Number, 08XXXXXXXXX

Text: Aku akan mendekatkanmu dengan Naruto.

Mulut Sakura menganga tak percaya atas tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan itu. Wow, sungguh, rasanya ia ingin melompat-lompat saat ini. Dengan segera ia membalas pesan itu.

To: Unknown Number, 08XXXXXXXXX

Text: Ku jamin berhasil. Arigatou Sasuke-senpai.

Sungguh, saat ini Sakura sangat bahagia. Jika rencananya berhasil, ia akan mendapatkan keuntungan berlipat! Tentu saja keuntungan itu bukan hanya untuknya saja, tetapi kepada semua yang terlibat.

Drt... Drt... Drt...

Tanpa melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan, langsung saja ia membuka pesan itu.

From: Hinata-chan

Text: Apa? Jadi kau menganggapku y*ri? Enak saja! Aku masih normal dan menyukai lelaki tahu! Lagi pula, aku pernah kok mendekati pria, jadi jangan sok tau XP

Sakura kembali mengembangkan senyumnya. Walau kata-kata yang dipakai Hinata terkesan marah, tetapi ia mengetahui Hinata tidak mungkin secepat itu marah padanya. Merasa mengantuk, ia pun menguap dan melirik ke arah jam Hello Kitty yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya. Padahal jam baru menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, tetapi ia heran, mengapa ia sudah mengantuk? Dengan cepat ia membalas pesan Hinata.

To: Hinata-chan

Teks: Terserah.. Tapi aku tidak percaya loh! XP oyasumi, aku ngantuk nih..

Dengan ini berakhirlah percakapan antara Sakura dan Hinata.

.

.

.

Derap langkahnya terdengar dikarenakan sepinya koridor sekolah yang dilewatinya. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan menghela nafas pelan. 'Pasti Sakura-chan belum datang.', pikirnya. Ketika sampai di depan pintu kelas, Hinata membuka sedikit pintu kelasnya, dan ia lumayan terkejut melihat seseorang yang ada di dalamnya.

"Hinata-chan.. Aku rindu padamu. Apakah kau tak merindukan seorang Hidan yang tampan ini?"

Glek! Hinata menelan ludahnya sendiri mendengar suara itu. Suara yang terkesan di buat-buat seksi akan tetapi malah menghasilkan suara yang menjijikan bagi Hinata. Apalagi melihat gayanya menopang dagunya dengan tangan sebelah kanannya dan wajah yang dibuat imut, membuat Hinata bergidik ketakutan. Tanpa berkata apapun, Hinata langsung berlari meninggalkan kelasnya. Sekarang ia mengakui bahwa ia sangat anti terhadap lelaki itu, Hidan.

Berlari bukan hal yang menyenangkan bagi Hinata. Apalagi ia sangat lemah dalam pelajaran olahraga dan yang lebih penting ia tak tau harus kemana sekarang.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh..." nafas Hinata memburu. Dilihatnya kebelakang, oh tuhan! Ternyata Hidan mengejarnya bak banteng yang sedang mengejar kain berwarna merah. Terlihat dari matanya yang melotot dan hidungnya yang kembang kempis membuat Hinata segera tancap gas tak peduli walau nafasnya masih terengah-engah. Koridor yang lumayan sepi juga membuat jejak Hinata mudah di kejar. Satu ide terlintas di otak Hinata. Mengapa ia tak ke atap sekolah saja? Tempat yang dapat dipastikan aman. Dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata berlari menuju atap sekolah.

Sret! Decit pintu terdengar ketika Hinata menggeser pintu atap sekolah. Tanpa melihat di dalam, Hinata langsung masuk dan menutup pintu sekaligus menguncinya karena ia pikir tak akan ada yang berada di atap sekolah se pagi ini.

"Hosh, untung selamat." ucap Hinata dengan mata tertutup disertai nafas yang terengah. Ia pun membuka matanya dan kembali dikejutkan dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"A-apa yang k-kau la-lakukan S-Saku-chan?" tanya Hinata dengan dahi mengernyit heran. Dua lelaki satu perempuan, membuat Hinata berpikir macam-macam. Apalagi dengan posisi duduk Sakura yang sangat dengat dengan dua lelaki itu. Dan ketika Hinata perhatikan, ternyata lelaki itu adalah Naruto-senpai dan Sasuke-senpai. Kali ini Hinata kembali menelan ludahnya karena tatapan yang diberikan Sasuke-senpai kepadanya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu Hinata-chan. Kenapa kau terlihat seperti habis di kejar malaikat maut? Lihat dirimu, rambutmu acak-acakan dengan keringat yang tak berhenti mengalir, dan lagi..." belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hinata sudah memotongnya duluan.

"A-aku habis di ke-kejar Hidan." sekarang ekspresi mereka terlihat menahan tawa. Oh, lebih tepatnya hanya Sakura dan Naruto yang menahan tawa.

"Hahaha..." tawa menggema di atap sekolah membuat ekspresi cemberut terpasang di wajah Hinata. Sedangkan Sasuke? Oh! Dia hanya tersenyum, sangat tipis memang, tetapi masih dapat di lihat oleh Hinata.

'Tampan.' tanpa sadar Hinata mengatakan kata itu di dalam hatinya ketika ia melihat senyum tipis Sasuke. Sangat berbeda dari wajah sangar Sasuke yang biasanya dilihat Hinata. Dengan segera Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Huh! Apa yang lucu?" tanya Hinata sebal.

"Hihi, aku hanya membayangkan bagaimana raut wajah Hidan saat mengejarmu, pasti sangat kocak." ucap Sakura. Sedangkan yang lain masih diam. Kembali, suara Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Ehm, ayo duduk di sini Hinata-chan." ucap Sakura menepuk tempat di sebelahnya dan Hinata langsung menurutinya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di sini Saku-chan?"

Tiba-tiba wajah Sakura berubah memerah. Melihat Sakura blushing, membuat Hinata bingung.

"A-ah. Kau bisa ta-tanya pada Na-Naruto-kun." dahi Hinata mengernyit. Naruto-kun? Sejak kapan Sakura memanggilnya seperti itu?

"Ah, Hinata-chan. Kenalkan, namaku Naruto, kau bisa memanggilku Naruto-senpai. Jadi, tadi aku... argh, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya yah. Intinya, hari ini aku dan Sakura jadian. Sebenarnya pun aku sudah menyukai Sakura sejak lama." kali ini Naruto yang mengambil alih bicara. Kali ini Hinata tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Ah, se-selamat ya Sakura-chan, Naruto-senpai." ucap Hinata ikut berbahagia.

"Iya Hinata-chan. Wah, kalau kuperhatikan kita berempat terlihat seperti pasangan yah. Aku dengan Naruto-kun dan Hinata-chan dengan Sasuke-senpai. Wah, cocok sekali." ucap Sakura sambil mengerling jahil kearah Hinata. Sungguh, menurut Hinata ini adalah saat-saat memalukan baginya. Dengan wajah memerah, Hinata berkata.

"Sa-sakura-chan! Jangan me-mengada-ada!"

Sakura kini tak dapat lagi menahan senyum lima jarinya. Ia sangat senang dapat menggoda sahabatnya, Hinata.

"Hinata, wajahmu lucu sekali." ucap Sakura gemas dengan wajah Hinata yang sudah berubah merah. Apalagi saat ini Hinata memasang wajah cemberut, sungguh menggemaskan. Tanpa Hinata sadari, seorang lelaki sedang meliriknya melalui ekor matanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Kring! Kring! Kring!

Suara itu menggema di seluruh bagian sekolah menyebabkan para siswa maupun siswi bersorak gembira. Ada yang segera berjalan ke kantin, ada yang mencari tempat lain untuk memakan bento yang di bawanya dari rumah. Sedangkan Hinata dan Sakura, mereka masih berada di dalam kelasnya yang sudah sepi itu.

"Hey Hinata-chan. Kau tak boleh lupa ya untuk menelpon Sasuke-senpai." ujar gadis bersurai merah muda sambil memegang bento bergambar Hello Kitty miliknya.

"Iya Saku-chan. Sudah berapa kali kau mengingatkanku? Aku bosan mendengarnya." ujar Hinata mulai membuka kotak bentonya dan terlihatlah empat potongan sushi yang kelihatan sangat lezat.

"Hehe, nanti kau lupa Hinata-chan."

Mereka berdua makan bersama dalam diam. Tak seperti biasanya, acara makan mereka yang selalu di iringi obrolan dan canda tawa. Sakura berfikir jika rencananya ini membuat Hinata susah. Akhirnya ia merasa kasihan kepada sahabatnya ini.

"Hinata-chan..." ucap Sakura dengan nada serius.

"Hm?" balas Hinata tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kotak bento miliknya.

"Ingat selalu kalimatku ini." kalimat Sakura barusan membuat dahi Hinata berkerut. Ia bingung, ada apa gerangan yang membuat Sakura menjadi serius.

"Maksudmu?" akhirnya hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut mungil Hinata.

"Bersabarlah dan kau akan mendapatkan yang terbaik." ujar Sakura sambil menepuk bahu Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata semakin bingung. Bersabar? Memangnya Hinata terkena musibah?

"Aaa, aku tak mengerti maksudmu Sakura-chan." ujar Hinata kali ini menatap Sakura.

"Nanti kau akan mengerti." balas Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Hinata masih dilanda kebingungan.

.

.

.

"Moshi-moshi?" suara yang hanya di dengar Hinata itu membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Err, Saku-chan... A-aku... Apa kau yakin aku harus menelponnya?"

Suara di seberang sana menggema.

"Tentu Hinata-chan."

"Sebenarnya rahasia seperti apa yang harus kutanyakan? Tak mungkin kan seseorang hanya mempunyai satu rahasia?"

"Ah iya! Jadi Hinata-chan, ia pernah bilang ke banyak orang rahasia ke jeniusannya. Ia bilang rahasianya adalah rajin belajar..." belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Hinata sudah memotong kalimatnya.

"Tentu saja rajin belajar. Aku pun mengetahuinya Saku-chan."

"Jangan memotong kalimatku Hinata-chan. Jadi, ia menambahkan jika tak mungkin ia belajar tekun tanpa ada yang memotivasi dirinya. Ia bilang yang memotivasinya adalah seorang gadis cantik di sekolah kita."

"Oh, jadi aku harus mengetahui siapa gadis yang memotivasinya?" tanya Hinata.

"Yap! Lebih tepatnya orang yang disukainya!"

Deg! Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa lidahnya kelu. Orang yang di sukainya, ya, kalimat itu yang membuat matanya membola dan tubuhnya mematung.

"Ah, sudah dulu Hinata-chan. Jaa!"

Tut... Tut... Tut...

Sambungan itu terputus. Sedangkan Hinata baru dapat mencerna kalimat itu di otaknya.

'Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?' tanyanya dalam hati. Ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya secara perlahan. Berhasil! Ternyata metode untuk menenangkan diri yang diajarkan Sakura manjur terhadapnya. Sekarang tinggal mengetik nama di kontak ponselnya dan menyentuh kata 'call', mudah bukan?

Oh, ternyata hal itu hal yang sulit bagi Hinata. Ia yang sudah lihai mengetik di ponselnya menjadi kaku dan berakibat ia salah mengetik nama orang itu. Setelah berhasil, ia menyentuh tulisan 'call' di layar ponsel pintarnya.

Calling Sasuke-senpai...

Deg! Deg! Deg! Jantung Hinata berpacu dengan kencang ketika menunggu jawaban dari orang yang di telponnya. Mengapa menelpon seseorang harus sama gugupnya dengan berada sendiri di dalam ruangan gelap?

"Moshi-moshi?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Author Note: Hai! Ketemu lagi bareng tomo-chan! Kok semakin lama menulis fic ini tomo-chan merasa fic ini makin gaje ya? Maaf ya, maaf kalau hancur, pendek, dan mengecewakan. Tomo pun merasakan hal itu, dan tomo udah berusaha untuk memperbaikinya berulang ulang. Tapi, hasilnya tetep sama. Maaf ya kepada semua reader, maaf banget. Kali ini kalian boleh marahin tomo atau flame tomo, bakal tomo terima karena fic yang mengecewakan ini. Oh iya, maaf juga ya kepada ****rosalialuce**** yang minta humor, disini udah aku tambahin tapi hasilnya malah jelek banget, maaf ya.. Makasih untuk yang RnR di chap sebelumnya, jujur, aku gak nyangka bakal sebanyak itu, makasih ya! Maaf kalau ada yang gak di bales, tapi kubaca semua kok review kalian.. Maaf ya..**

**Review please?**


End file.
